Haunting Me
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: When Zuko finally captures Aang. Someone trys to get Zuko and Katara together. But will Katara be able to help him later on? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Another story ENJOY! R&R!

* * *

chapter one

Captured

* * *

"Please, Prince Zuko you don't have to give Aang to the Fire Lord, please!" Katara begged. He frowned. "I sould have gagged you souldn't I have?" He said and turned around. Katara looked at him. 

"Please, for the sake of the world." Katara said her voice soft and calm yet scared and worried. She was on the floor tied up and she still wouldn't shut up. Zuko growled and walked past her to his desk.

"I've been hunting the avatar for, four years do you think I'll give him up that easly?" Zuko said. Katara frowned and hung her head. Zuko poured himself a cup of jinx water and drank it slowly. He sighed and sat in his chair.

"I started this stupid hunt when I was fourteen, and now when I turn eighteen I finally capture him." Zuko said and took another drink. Katara stared at the floor. It was all her fault they got captured! Zuko set down his cup and laid down on the floor in front of her. "Why did you go to a Fire Nation Festible?"

He asked looking at the ceiling. Katara took a deep breath and looked at him. "It's my birthday today but Aang said we sould celebrate it early, It was my idea to go to the Festible."

Katara said and looked at the floor again. "Happy Birthday." Zuko said with no emotion. She looked at him. He was still looking at the ceiling. "Thanks." Katara whispered. And looked back down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka wake up." Aang said shaking his sleeping friend. "Huh what?" Sokka mummbled and turned over. Aang rolled his eyes and shook Sokka again. "What?" Sokka said and sat up.

"We got captured, didn't we?" Sokka said. Aang nodded. Sokka growled and stood up. He ran to the cage door. "Hello!" Sokka shouted out of the bars his head leaning on the bars. "Be quiet in there." said a guard by the cell.

Sokka sighed and walked back to Aang. "Who do you think got us?" Aang asked sitting down. Sokka shrugged. "My guess...Prince Zuko." He mummbled and sat down by Aang on one of those cell beds.

"Sokka?" Aang said looking at him. "What?" Sokka said his head in his hands. "Wheres Katara?" Aang said looking around. Sokka brought his head up and looked at Aang. He walked over to the guard. "Where is my sister?" Sokka said in an angry voice.

"The water tribe girl is upstairs in a cell Prince Zuko put her in." Said the guard. Sokka nodded and sat back down by Aang. "What do we do now?" Aang asked looking at Sokka. "We wait I guess." Sokka said and leaned back against the wall.

Aang sighed and layed all the way down to the floor.

* * *

Zuko and Katara sat there in silence for a couple minuted witch felt like hours to Katara. She looked at the man who was laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. He had been after them all these years and now he finally got what he wanted. 

Katara sighed and tried to move her arms. "Could you losen the ropes a little I can't feel my hands." Katara said moving her arms around behind her. Zuko turned his head to look at her. "Live with it." He said. She stuck out her tongue at him and turned to face the other wall.

He smirked and looked back at the ceiling. "Stupid men." Katara said to herself. Zuko looked at her. "Stupid women." He said to her. She looked at him and 'hmped'.

Zuko smiled a little and got up. He walked over to a box and opend it. He looked inside and smiled.

* * *

Oh...can't wait what will happen? Whats in the box? Dun...Dun...dun. Well R&R

-Zutarafan


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter you still don't get to see what's in the box, but you don't find out for a couple of chapters. Well I don't want to tell you everything so ENJOY! and R&R

* * *

chapter two

* * *

Aang sat on the cell floor, rolling a little rock around with his airbending. He sighed and the rock went flying. He growled and laid on his back.

Sokka snickered. "Thats the fifth rock Aang." He said and Aang looked at the amused teenager.

Aang rolled his eyes and turned over. "So when do you think we'll get out of here?" Sokka asked looking at the monk. Aang shrugged.

"Hopefully sometime soon." Aang said and curled up into a ball.

* * *

He closed it and walked over to the door. "Where are you going, you can't leave me!" Katara shouted looking at him with pleading eyes.

Zuko smirked and opend the door. He waved and walked out. Katara blew out a big breath and tried to get a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Rrrrr...I wish Zuko had a heart and would at least get the rope off of me." Katara said to herself looking at the tray of tea on a stand just above her. "I bet he would say no also if I asked for a drink." She mummbled to herself.

"I think my nephew likes you young water bender." said Iroh as he walked into the room with a tray, with two cups, and a kettle full of tea!

"Are you thirsty?" He asked pulling a chair up beside her. She smiled. "Yes, I am." Katara said and felt her cheeks get warm.

"Oh don't get shy around me dear, I'm perfectly fine with you, I think your a smart young girl." He said puring her a cup. He handed it to her and laughed. "Oh silly me, I forgot your all tied up, Here let me get that for you." He said and burned the ropes off of her.

She smiled and took the cup. "Thank you sir." She said and took a little sip. She sighed at the warm tast slidding down her throat. "Oh please dear call me Iroh." He said his eyes twinkling.

Katara smiled and nodded. "So you're Prince Zuko's uncle?" Katara asked a little amazed. Iroh nodded and took another sip. "But you two are so diffrent." Katara explained but Iroh cut her off.

"Speak of witch you know child, the dragon knows about his great nephew." He said and set his cup down. "Prince Zuko is not bad wonce you get to know him." He said and patted Katara on the shoulder.

Katara nodded. "When do you think we will get to the Fire Nation Iroh?" Katara asked looking into her cup. She twirled it a little and watched the liquid dance.

"We will be there not to long from now, about...I would say three hours at the most." Katara frowned and looked at Iroh. He smiled.

"It will be alright child Prince Zuko knows what he is doing." He said in a calm voice. Katara shook her head and set down her cup.

"No he doesn't...he doesn't know what he is doing, if he did he would have let Aang go a long time ago, He would have given up his hunt for us a long time ago...no Zuko doesn't know what he is doing!" Katara yelled at the man.

Iroh nodded and walked over to the door. "I believe you child, but he may not." He said and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Katara stood there breathing deeply and sighed. She walked over to the chair and sat down. "What have I done, I'm so sorry Aang, It's all my fault." She whispered to herself.

She looked up and looked at a gold box. "Thats what Zuko was looking at before he left." Katara said and looked at the door.

She got up and walked over to the box.

* * *

Zuko walked up to the deck and walked up to a guard. "Where are we?" Zuko asked. The gurard turned around and bowed. "About three hours sir." the guard said. Zuko nodded and walked over to the railing.

He took a deep breath and looked at the line of ships about a half a mile in front of them. He let the air out and walked back into the hallway.

He walked down the hall with a little victory smiled on his face he walked up to an iron door. He opend the door and walked in. "We're hungry when are we getting our food?" the water tribe boy asked looking up at the ceiling.

"So when do we get to the Fire Nation?" the avatar asked playing with a pebble not looking at him.

"We will be there in about three hours." Zuko said. Sokka and Aang looked up at Zuko and Sokka frowned. "What do you want Zuko?" Sokka said in a low dangerouse voice. Aang sighed and walked up to the bars.

"Can you bring Katara down here so we can see her, just onec I may never be able to see her after we get to the Fire Nation." Aang asked. Zuko nodded. He walked over to the door. "I will bring her but nothing better happen, I'll be down here in chase." he said over his shoulder. He opened the door and closed it behind himself.

* * *

How was that? Was it good? Well I've been so busy with Christmas and family and all that good stuff. Well R&rR!

- Z.F


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone who couldn't wait for another chapter. I wrote a short one sorry but It explains quite alot of what is in that box. Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter three

* * *

Zuko walked up some stairs and walked up to his door. He opend it and saw Katara sitting on a chair. She was looking out the window. "Your friends want to see you." Zuko said and stood by the door. Katara shrugged. "I don't want to go." she said and looked at him.

Her face was so confusion mixed. "Zuko what is in that box?" she asked. "You looked into it didn't you?" Zuko asked. She nodded. He sighed. "When I get home I'm going to use it on my dad." he whispered. Katara's eyes grew big and she nodded. "Oh." she said and looked back at the window.

"So you don't want to see your friends?" Zuko asked in a calm voice. She looked at him and shrugged. "Yes I guess I will." she said. She stood up and walked by Zuko's side. She felt a little tingle go down her back and shivered.

Zuko smiled and looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and kept walking.

What Katara and Zuko didn't know was that the box was a special drug that would do something to whoever looked in it.

Katara felt another tingle but tryed her best to ignore it. She looked at Zuko and sighed. He would never listen to her. He got what he wanted, why be silly and think he would give up everything he worked so hard for?

She looked straight and walked down some stairs. They went this way and that and finally they came to a pair of metal doors. Zuko opend them and let Katara in. She ran over to the cell with her brother and friend in it.

"Aang, Sokka!" she said and hugged them as best as she could. Hugging people through metal bars isn't easy. They let go and looked at each other. Zuko smiled and watched them.

"Pretty soon Katara would completely fall for him and no one would know what happend.

They would all think it was just out of love but no it was a spell that would not be broken. Not untill they both admitt their love to each other." someone said in the shadows. The person looked at his assistant and smiled. "Lets go my pet we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Okay just to help you understand: Zuko and Katara got spelled to fall in love with each other.This is going to be funny! Well R&R

- Z.F


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this chapter is really short but it explains alot. Okay so R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter four

* * *

They were down there for about an hour and Zuko was getting bored watching them talk about the stupidest stuff. "Okay people wrap this up." Zuko said. Aang sighed and looked at Katara. "Be careful." he said. She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll see you guys when ever Zuko will let me." she said. Aang nodded and hugged her.

She looked at Sokka and sighed. "It's okay Sokka, I'll be okay." she whispered to him. He looked at her. He sighed and nodded. "Fine." he said and smiled. He hugged her. "And whenever you get the chance get us free." he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "I will." she whispered back. She let go and stood up.

"Bye." she whispered. And started walking back to Zuko. "Bye." Aang and Sokka whispered. And she disappeared out the door.

The woman sighed. "This is so easy. I make Zuko say anything I want, When I get home i'm going to use it on my dad." she said and laughed. "Oh man, this job is too easy, don't you think Cupid?" she asked. Cupid nodded. "No one does it better then you Aphridity." he said. She nodded. "Why thank you." she said and looked back at the two walking down the hallway. She sighed and smiled. "The world's going to thank me for this one Cupid." she whispered.

Katara looked at Zuko. "So when will I get to see them again?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe next week." she sighed and nodded. He looked at her and sighed. "Do you want to go shopping with Iroh and me, later?" he asked. She looked at him. "We're near land?" she asked. He nodded. "Very close." she nodded. "I would love to, I need new cloths anyways."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll show you to your own room and uncle will come and get you when we are ready to leave." she looked at him and nodded. "Your giving me my own room?" he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Your not sleeping in my room with me, and did you hear what I just said?" she nodded. He sighed and turned. He unlocked a door and pushed it open.

"Your room." he said. She smiled and looked around. It was just an ordanary room, not as nice as Zuko's but nice enought to sleep in. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." he nodded. "And my bedroom is right across the hall, in case you need anything." she nodded and walked over to the bed. He nodded and closed the door. "So Zuko..." she said and looked up. She didn't even notice he left.

She sighed and layed down on the nice soft silk bed. "I can get used to this." she whisperd.

* * *

Okay well how was that? Well tell me in your reviews. R&R!

-Z.F


End file.
